


Potter and Malfoy- A Friendship

by PWeasley99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PWeasley99/pseuds/PWeasley99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would've happened if Harry accepted Draco's hand in friendship at the start?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Just warning you now, I hardly ever update, but I will when I remember, or just drop me a comment about what you would like to see happen next in the story, because at the moment I REALLY need ideas about how to end this (thanks) :p

/So far…The Hogwarts Express clattered along the tracks, and excited chatter could be clearly heard as one walked past the carriages. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger sat, deep in conversation, in the middle carriage. Draco Malfoy sauntered up to the door, with Crabbe and Goyle backing him up. After being extremely rude to Hermione and Ron, he offered Harry his hand in friendship… which Harry took…/

“Bye guys!” Harry mummed to Ron and Hermione as he hopped up from his seat and followed Draco out of the door and into the isle way. They walked to the very back of the train, where they found an empty carriage (which Draco’s father had reserved exclusively for them). The décor inside this carriage was different from the rest; velvet curtains and gold, satin drapes gave the carriage an almost regal look about it. Crabbe and Goyle guarded the door, as ordered by Draco.  
Harry and Draco sat down on a large, finely embroidered couch at the far end of the carriage. “So,” drawled Draco, turning to face Harry. “You are the famous Harry Potter…my parents talk about you a lot. My father works in the Ministry of Magic, Lucius Malfoy, but I’m sure you already know that.”   
Harry shook his head. All those years living at number 4 Privet Drive had given him no access to the goings on in the Wizard World. In fact, he didn’t even know such a world existed until his 11th birthday, when a giant of a man called Hagrid burst through the door of the small, isolated shack that he, Harry, resided in with the Dursleys.

“You mean that you haven’t even heard of the Malfoys?” Draco gasped. “We are a wealthy pureblood family; very highly regarded in the Wizard World. At least, that’s what my father says.” He paused for a moment. “You should meet my father. I know he would be more than pleased to meet you. Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Proud friend of Draco Malfoy, pureblood heir to the Malfoy fortune.” Draco proclaimed. “Yes. It has a nice ring to it. Don’t you think?”  
“I guess…” Harry said. He was not so sure that he liked Draco too much, and was just about to get up and leave, but Draco continued to speak, so Harry thought that he ort to stay, to be polite.

“I heard that you were living with Muggles for the late ten years,” Draco said, a disgusted look forming on his face. “That must’ve been awful! I feel sorry for you in a way.”  
Finally, Harry thought, someone who seemed to understand what it was like living with the Dursleys. “Oh yeah, it was an absolute terror…” he replied, and went on to tell Draco everything that he could remember about how horrible the Dursleys treated him. Draco occasionally laughed when Harry got to a particularly embarrassing part in his stories, but Harry didn’t care. He finally had someone to talk to, and, for once, someone who seemed very eager to listen to what he had to say.

This friendly banter lasted until the train came to an abrupt stop at a small platform. The sign that hovered above the platform read ‘Hogsmede Station’. Out of the window to his left, Harry could see several older students with shiny ‘P’ badges hop off the train and direct other students towards multiple horseless carriages, sitting stationary in the dim light on the other side of the platform.  
“Firs’ years o’er here!” a familiar voice shouted above the noise of the other students. Harry and Draco hurried off the train, followed closely by Crabbe and Goyle.  
“Hagrid!” Harry yelled. A huge, hairy man in a rough brown coat turned to see Harry waving at him. He waved back, the lantern he was holding swung in his other hand as he did so.

Hagrid led the first years to a fleet of small boats that were to carry them over to the grand castle that loomed over them; Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. Draco, Harry, Crabbe and Goyle got into the first boat and headed towards Hogwarts. The lake that they were sailing on was a black mirror of the sky above, that was speckled with stars. A crescent moon hung low in the sky, but they could not gaze at it long, as the boats had entered a cave that seemed to lead underneath the school. Harry and Goyle helped Draco out of the boat and onto dry land.

When all of the students were present on shore and Hagrid had successfully gotten out of his too-small boat without injury, the students were led up out of the passage way and in through the huge front door of the castle. An older looking witch, with black hair tied back neatly and tightly in a bun at the back of her head, greeted them as they entered.  
“Good evening students. My name is Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house. I must ask you all now to enter. Stay together now.” And with that, she flung open another set of great doors, and they all walked in. This room was huge; full of chattering students sitting at four large tables. The ceiling was a depiction of the night sky, and for a moment, Harry was under the impression that there was no roof at all. Floating candles hung in mid-air, lighting the room with a warm glow, which gave the room a comfortable, homely feeling.

“This is the Great Hall,” Draco told Harry. “My father used to go to Hogwarts, so he told me everything I would need to know. That man sitting up there,” he pointed to a rather strict-looking teacher with a large nose and shoulder-length, greasy black hair. “That’s Professor Snape. I’ve heard that he’s the sanest teacher in this place!”  
As Harry looked up at Professor Snape, he found that the Professor was already looking at him rather intently. When he noticed Harry staring, he looked away, and pretended to talk to one of the other teachers.

At the end of the Great Hall, near to where the teachers were situated, there sat a stool with a rather old and dusty looking pointed hat on top of it. Professor McGonagall took out a long sheet of parchment and began to call out names.  
“Lucinda Aaron!”  
A small, pasty girl with jet black hair shuffled up to the stool. Professor McGonagall lifted the hat gently and placed it on top of her head. It was surprisingly big! Lucinda’s head was swallowed whole in the hat!

The first years stood there, waiting in anticipation, when the hat cried out, “Ravenclaw!”  
Lucinda took the hat off and hurried happily over to one of the tables, where she was welcomed with open arms.

The sorting continued. After what seemed like an hour, the sorting was still going on!  
“Robyn Forsyth!” called Professor McGonagall.  
A skinny girl with pale skin and frizzy red hair made her way up to the stool and the hat was placed upon her head.  
“Gryffindor!” the hat cried.  
Robyn looked particularly pleased about this. She took off the hat and flounced over to the Gryffindor table, where, she too, was welcomed with many handshakes and back pats.

Eventually, it was Draco’s turn. He strutted up to the stool and the Professor went to place the hat upon his head. Before it could even touch him, the hat cried, “Slytherin!”  
Draco slid off the stool, gave Harry a small smile, and sauntered over to the Slytherin table. The other Slytherins greeted him and he began engaging whoever would listen in conversation. Harry rolled his eyes, as he knew that Draco was probably boasting about the ‘importance’ of his pureblood family.

“Harry Potter!” Professor McGonagall called.  
Instantly, as if he was some sort of magnet, all eyes turned to face him as he went up and sat on the stool. The hat was placed upon his head, covering his eyes, so he was plunged into darkness. He was startled to hear a voice speak to him; it seemed to be coming from inside his head. “So, Harry Potter. I know just where to put you! Slytherin! You will make many friends there, as I see you already have. A Malfoy; good choice. Good ally when times get tough… yes… you are well suited to Slytherin.”

“Slytherin!” the hat cried out. Harry took it off his head and put it back on the stool, before joining Draco at the Slytherin table.

The girl that was sorted before him, Pansy Parkinson, was also in Slytherin. She had short, straight, black hair, and was rather pug-faced. She sat at the other side of the table and looked at Draco, to Harry, and back to Draco again. Her eyes eventually settled on Harry. Pansy gazed at Harry for a while until he noticed and looked over at her. She, like Professor Snape, looked away, but she quickly turned back and gave him a wink, before leaning over the table to continue chat to Draco.

Draco watched and listened to Pansy talk about her family. “I am, of course, pureblood. What about you, Harry?” she looked at Harry leant over Draco to get a better view of the famous scar. “I already know the story of you, of course!” she giggled. “But I am very curious to know who those Muggles you were living with are. What do they do for a living?”  
“Well…” started Harry. “My Uncle Vernon sells drills. It is a Muggle invention that fixes things,” he added when he saw the confused look on her and Draco’s faces. “And my Aunt Petunia just stays at home and does nothing, I suppose.” Harry said.

Draco and Pansy laughed. “How boring! I almost feel sorry for you. Having to live with Muggles! Ugh! How horrid!” Pansy said, and she patted Harry on the back. “You’re lucky that you’re here at Hogwarts. Life is going to be a bit more interesting now that we’ve got Harry Potter at our school, isn’t it Draco?” Draco nodded his head in agreement.

After the last name was called and the sorting was over, the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, delivered a small speech and announced some notices and some strict rules that must be followed. After he was done, all of Harry’s favourite foods appeared in front of him on silver and golden platters. The goblet just across from him filled with an orange liquid.  
“Pumpkin juice.” Draco informed him, as if he had read Harry’s mind.  
Harry took a small sip and a bite out of a lamb chop, to find that it was the best food he had ever tasted.

When dinner was finished, the plates, platters and goblets magically cleared themselves, leaving no scraps, as if no one had eaten off them in the first place. They were asked to leave, and two older Slytherin students gathered all the first years together. The boy was fairly tall, and had spikey blonde hair that looked like he used far too much hair gel, thick dark eyebrows, and a chiselled, angry-looking face. The girl was also very tall, and had sleek brown hair that was bunched up on the top of her head, with a pale pink streak running from the hair near her right ear, to the top of her head. To Harry, she looked a lot like a mop! Unlike the boy, she had very thin eyebrows and a permanent scowl on her face, although she also looked a little bit bored with her job. Both wore green and black robes with a shiny ‘P’ badge pinned at the front.

The two older students led the Slytherin first years down to the dungeons. The lower they got, the colder it got, it seemed. The stone walls seemed to be closing in on them, getting tighter and tighter as they went deeper into the dungeons. Finally, they got to the entrance to the Slytherin common room, and the older boy uttered a password (cunning). A secret door opened and the first years followed the older students into a large room that was decked out in antique furniture. They were underground, but large, green, stained-glass windows produced an eerie green glow, which seemed almost invisible in comparison to the huge, roaring fireplace at the end of the room.

The older girl cleared her throat. “Your rooms are ready for you. Boys’ dorms are on my left, girls’ dorms on my right. Your suitcases and stuff are all in your rooms. You can go and acquaint yourselves with your roommates. Now go.” She waved her hand as if telling them to get out of her sight, which they did. Draco and Harry raced up the stairs, with Crabbe and Goyle on their heels, until they came to a door marked ‘First Years’ in fancy silver lettering.

Draco opened the door and let Harry in, and closing the door in Crabbe and Goyles’ faces.  
“We should pick where we sleep before anyone else,” said Draco. “We are the most important and well-known here at Hogwarts, so it is only fair that we should get special treatment.” Harry nodded his head, although he didn’t quite agree. Draco picked a grand four-poster bed near the end of the room, and pointed to the bed next to him, encouraging Harry to choose that one. Harry obediently went over and sat down on the bed, just as Crabbe and Goyle walked in, rubbing their noses where the door had hit them. They picked beds across from Draco and Harry. Goyle looked at Crabbe, and they seemed to be sharing a joke of some kind, before starting to unpack. Draco straightened his tie and also started to unpack, so Harry figured that it would be a good idea to do the same.

The night seemed to pass very quickly. As soon as Harry had finished packing ever-so-slowly, everyone else was asleep. When he had had his shower and got into bed, the sun was just beginning to rise. He laid in bed for a while, too excited about his first day of school to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need new ideas how to finish this... help?

The next day, Harry and Draco got dressed in their Slytherin uniforms and decided to go to the Great Hall for breakfast. On their way, they met Pansy and Millicent in the common room, all sitting on the couch, talking. Pansy waved when she saw Harry and Draco.  
“Hey girls, do two want to come up with us for breakfast? We’re just leaving now,” Draco asked.  
“That sounds great Draco, what do you think Harry?” Pansy asked, giving Harry the googly eyes.  
“Um… sounds great…” Harry replied, a bit unsure of what Draco was thinking.  
Pansy jumped up from where she was sitting and arranged herself so that she was nearly attached to Harry at the skin, her hand only inches from his; Draco and Millicent joined them moments later.

All four first years walked up the stone steps, out of the dungeon and into the corridor leading to the Great Hall. They walked through the huge doors and sat at the Slytherin table, just as breakfast appeared in front of them. Millicent and Pansy chose waffles, strawberries and whipped cream, whereas Draco and Harry went for toast and jam. They all talked and ate until it was time to go to their first class. Harry and Pansy both had Charms up first, so they walked there together.  
They turned a corner, and Harry almost ran into another first year.  
“Hey, watch it!” Harry said, but then looked up to find that it was Ron Weasley, the boy whom he had deserted on the train. Ron didn’t give Harry a second look and sped past him, his ears going slightly red. Pansy turned to look at Harry.  
“Don’t worry about Weasley. He’s just like his father in the Ministry; a complete waste of space. Come on!” And with that, she pulled Harry by his robes and they hurriedly continued the rest of the journey to class.

Professor Flitwick’s Charms class was quite enjoyable for Harry. He learnt how to perform a multiple of simple charms and jinxes for beginners. The next class he had was with Draco; Potions with Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house.

When they walked into the classroom, they sat at the back and got out their caldrons and ingredients. Snape watched Harry with a penetrating gaze, surveying every move he made. After everyone had sat down, Professor Snape stood and addressed the class. “Welcome to your first lesson of Potions. As some of you already know, my name is Professor Snape.” He turned away from the class and flicked his wand in the direction of the blackboard, where a small piece of white chalk scribbled the words ‘Professor Snape’. 

As soon as Harry first laid eyes on Professor Snape, he knew that he didn’t like him. He felt a hatred deep inside his gut that he couldn’t explain, but he had a hunch. Both he and Snape seemed to share a mutual hatred of one another, even though they had not properly met yet. 'Great. Just great,' thought Harry as he watched Snape glare daggers at him for the entirety of the lesson. 'Why me?'


End file.
